Visitors
by damienasher
Summary: AU- Human. Edward, Jasper, and Emmet are home when unwanted visitors show up. Rated M in case I decide to continue.


Emmet glanced from the television at his younger brother, Edward, hurrying down the stairs. "Where are you headed?" he casually asked, not amused by the current broadcast.

"Out." Edward replied with a bit of attitude that caused Emmett to raise an eyebrow. "Well im in charge for dinner" Emmett went on "so what'll it be?"

Edward paused to think, as expected of a teenage boy tempted by greasy food. "I'm good with whatever you guys want." He decided, trusting they liked the same things he did and using a bit more cheery tone. "Ill be back soon." He finished and walked out the door.

After Edward had left Emmett went to find his other brother, Jasper.

"Hey" he called up the stairs. "We can order whatever we want cuz its just the three of us tonight." And began walking up the stairs "I don't wanna hear any shit if you don't like what I order, so you better put in a request."

Slightly annoyed by no response he opened Jaspers door to find him with headphones on, mixing the music he had just recorded. He had been so into his new guitar and getting out a demo CD that Emmett had barely seen him in the past week.

It took Emmett leaning over his brothers back to be noticed.

Jasper spun his chair around and tensed back into it in one motion. The much bigger twenty year old loomed over his startled nineteen-year-old brother. "fuck.." Jasper muttered slipping the headphones from his head while catching his breath. Emmett stood over him with the same raised eyebrow he had given his youngest brother.

'So I got one brother storming out of the house because of relationship issues, and the other desperately writing songs because he thinks he is going to get famous. Why not normal brothers, with sports being as complicated as it gets?" He joked. Emmett was always the calm and more mature older brother. He had gotten used to taking care of his two brothers and two sisters and had learned to not get bothered by any of their antics.

"Dinner." Emmet stated, "What do you want?"

"Pizza…" Jasper suggested as more of an offer than a demand. He was the quietest of the brothers and tended to be shy. Emmett liked this about his brother because it made him much easier to get along with than Edward who tended to be a smart-ass. Edward didn't take shit from anyone and constantly tried to push Emmett's buttons even though he would loose if it came to blows. He figured it was just because Edward knew that Emmett would never actually hit his own brother.

"Pizza it is" Emmett decided and headed down the stairs to put in the order.

"Wait." Jasper called out. "I have those coupons in my car." He said remembering a flyer that had been handed out at school for a fundraiser.

He hurried down the stairs…

Chapter 2

Edward walked out of his front door and to his car, his mind on food and getting the argument with his girlfriend over with so he could eat.

He slid into the drivers seat and as he was about to turn the ignition he felt a cool metal on his neck.

"Hi, Edward" a mans voice said from the back seat as he pulled Edwards head back by his hair and shoved the gun underneath Edwards clenching jaw.

"Who the fuck are you?" Edward spat out in a reaction to the startling confrontation.

"Your worst fucking night mare" the man said laughing, obviously on a rush from the situation. Edward could hear the man's amusement and his mind began racing as he realized how much control the man held over him. He was surprised how much fear the gun brought. Thoughts of how easy one small squeeze of the trigger could end his life caused him to stiffen and stay rigid.

"Drive out around the garage." The man ordered, still in an amused tone but with a dominance that caused Edward to immediately do so.

Panic began to set in as Edward thought of the options he had and came up with none that wouldn't end in him being shot. As he drove to the other side of the garage, men approached both sides of his car and he could see they held guns and duct tape.

Edward realized that the situation was about to get much worse for him and he felt helpless to stop them as the door opened and he was manhandled out and shoved face first onto the hood of his own car. He felt like he was being arrested as the second man held a tight grip on the back of his neck and the other bound his hands with duct tape.

As the grip released Edward's fight or flight instincts kicked in. he spun and began kicking and wildly fighting the desperate situation. The second man hit Edward with an experienced blow to the side of his head, which rattled his vision but didn't stop him. Dazed he attempted to stand up and as soon as his weight shifted off of the car he realized that was exactly what the man was waiting for and received a less harsh blow the other side of his face sending him back onto the hood of the car. Two of the men grabbed Edward to subdue him deciding he had learned the obvious. That he was no match for the group.

He still would not submit to accepting the idea that he was helpless.

"get the fuck off…" Edward began as the first man suddenly pushed against Edward and covered his mouth tightly. "The other boy is coming out!" he whispered harshly and Edward saw a fourth man run in the direction of his front door.

The man's body was pressed hard against Edward and their eyes met. "Well one of your brothers will be joining us soon.." The man said with a smirk. He held one hand over Edward's mouth and the other on the back of his neck to make sure no sounds escaped to warn the other boy. There was an intense fire in Edwards's eyes as he struggled to keep his brother from the danger he had found himself in.

"You like getting knocked around?' he asked Edward in mock seriousness. The boy was hurt but did not show it in his fierce eyes.

The man did not like the feeling of being challenged and, partly for shock value, squared his hips and pressed his groin into Edwards whose eyes widened as he tried to pull away. "By the way, my name is Jason." The man introduced himself smugly. "And you should check that attitude when you are bound and defenseless." He said in more of a wisper, forcing Edward to accept his captivity while adjusting himself and pushing a knee into Edwards crotch.

Edwards throat caught and the man smiled wider at his choking, making sure to cover his mouth and make it harder to breath.

Jasper walked out of his front door and hurried towards his car, not at all noticing the man coming up behind him. The man swiftly grabbed Jasper's hair and violently threw him into the side of his car. The impact caused Jasper to recoil into a fetal position and by the time he felt a swift kick to his side he was already screaming for Emmett. This sent the attacker into a rage.

He grabbed Jasper by the arm blocking his face and dragged him away from underneath the car, hitting him in the face with his gun. Each blow fiercly rattled the teen who was too stunned to even realize what was going on. His attacker then forced the end of the gun into Jaspers mouth to violate as well as hush him. A small choking noise came from the teen who didn't move or fight back. "shut the fuck up" the man ordered the motionless teen looking up at his attacker in pain and fear.

"You motherfucker." The man heard from behind before being struck harder than he ever had been in his life. Jaspers older, overly protective brother had heard his cries and dashed to the rescue. He had effectively layed the man out and then pulled his brother up and protectively placed his body in between Jasper and the man. The gunman had managed to somehow hold onto the gun and slowly restabalized himself.

Emmett was checking the bruises already forming on his little brother and turned once again ready to fight with all he had to keep his brother safely away from the brutal man.

"How fucking precious." The man seethed, wiping blood from his fresh wound. He was trying to get his vision straightened out and was already wanting revenge.

Jasper and Emmett both noticed men coming around the corner and looked in that direction. That's when they saw their youngest brother. It was obvious he has been roughed up in the struggle to subdue him. And to their horror there was a stun gun at Edwards throat and his captor held his hair tight to fully expose the targeted area.

"I hear he'll piss himself if I shock him in the neck." Jason said in a joking tone enjoying the surprise all of the boys were feeling.

"Edward" Jasper whispered horrified at his little brother attempting to pull away from the weapon breathing heavily, obviously in great fear of the device.

"Leave him the fuck alone." Emmett said, still seemingly in control and ready to fight.

"Ohhh big bro wants to play" Jason laughed. He moved the stun gun down along Edward's body and settled it against Edwards' crotch.

"Do it." the attacker hit by Emmett encouraged. They both were loving the shock on all of the boy's faces. Emmett and Jasper stared in disbelief at the atrocity of watching their brother prepare to have his most sensitive parts violently assalted.

"Beg bitch." Jason commanded sparking the device on and off.

"Please, please don't. what do you want?" Edward spat out knowing the man wouldn't hesitate to tazer him. He had sqeezed his eyes shut and the sound of the stun gun activating caused him to panic. "Fuck. Oh god. Don' just don't." he begged, his voice breaking.

"You sick fuck." Emmett yelled.

Jason laughed. "Let my friend Sam over there tie you up, big bro, and maybe ill reconsider."

Emmett looked back at Jasper and heard Edward scream through gritted teeth.

Jason had shocked Edward's inner thigh. "I'm impatient" he shrugged.

"Aw fuck." Edward squirmed fearing another shock. Jason pressed the off device painfully into his groin. Edward tried to move his hips but Jason quickly shoved his knee between the boys legs to keep them open and his hips angled upward.

"Fine." Emmett surrendered with no other options. He couldn't stand how scarred Edward looked and feared the sadistic look on Jason's face. Jason was opening loving inflicting Edward's pain.

"You're making me hard." Jason whispered into Edwards ear. The teen felt as if he was on the verge of tears. As soon as Emmett and Jasper had there hands tied Jason's fingers began to rub Edward instead of holding to the trigger of the stun gun.

"You fucking bastard," Edward said with pure hate, resisting the molestation.

He saw Jason's evil smirk and instantly knew the man had expected total submission and wasn't going to have Edward any other way.

The gun sparked to life at the same time Edward was pinched harshly. He screamed.

"Yea scream bitch." Jason said sadistically. Then shoved the stun gun into Edward's side and hit the trigger. The teen convulsed with the shocks and Jason laughed at his pain. He dropped to the group and Jason shoved the gun back onto his chest caused another rush of screams and agony.

Jaspers reaction to the horrific scene was to bolt free from his attacker who took merely seconds to grab the boy and throw him onto the car again. He regretted the decision that only served to further anger Sam.

"You think you're getting away?" the man taunted at the resisting teenager who's hands bound behind his back made it easy to get a strong grip on his neck. Jasper tried to recoil away from the man and was quickly overtaken by fear of his coming punishment.

"Stop!" Emmett screamed at both situations. He was about to explode with protectiveness. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins but two men held him back.

"What's that?" the second man said to Jasper taunting the frightened boy. "You want to breath?" he laughed. Jaspers face was turning white and his struggles settled. "You gunna be a good boy?" he said releasing so Jasper could take a breath. "Yes" Jasper said at a whisper. The man got an inch from his face and Jasper responded by looking down in fear of his overly vulnerable state. "Sorry." he muttered and Sam smiled at the submission.

"All these boys need to be taught a lesson." the third man declared. "You got that right." Sam agreed.

"Leave my brothers. Do what you want with me. I'm serious. Ill do whatever." Emmett offered.

"Mr. hero here." Mitch said. "You know what I think? I think Jasper here needs to pay for that heroic punch you gave my friend Sam."

Jasper was breathing quickly and his throat tightened at the statement. Sam's thumb ran over Jaspers lips. "We will do this inside." He said pulling jasper towards the garage.

All three boys began to realize that this was about to get much worse. Duct tape was placed over Emmett's mouth. "You need to shut the fuck up. Let me make this very clear: you will not be protecting either of your little brothers. Any attempted to will cause us to punish them and force you to watch. Understand big boy?" One of the men who had been holding him explained.


End file.
